


New Parent Mishaps

by alecsmars



Series: 100 Day Writing Challenge: One Hundred Ways To Say ‘I Love You’ [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is the best husband, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Husbands, LGBT, LGBT+, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Soft Husbands, Soon to Be Parents, Tags Are Hard, alec is the best boy, alec loves magnus so much, he doesn’t like it when magnus is mad at himself, it gets a bit steamy but barley, magnus beats himself up over an accident, magnus loves watching alec build, married, might add more tags later who knows, mlm, mlm author, shameless flirting, softtttttt, the soon to be parents are stressed, they have a surrogate, they just want what’s best for their child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: magnus is getting a bit ahead of himself as a soon to be father to a newborn, accidentally breaks the babies crib and can’t fix it, alec saves the day
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: 100 Day Writing Challenge: One Hundred Ways To Say ‘I Love You’ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194278
Kudos: 31





	New Parent Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> So i’ve been in a very big writing slump lately but i’m trying to get back into it as much as i can, plus i have quite a lot of WIPs to look out for in the future and also a WIP with my boyfriend to keep an eye out for i’m hopefully the next few months, but for now, enjoy this oneshot i’m quite proud of :) Ps, this oneshot is part of a 100 day writing challenge but i’m not doing it in order.

The last two months since finding out their surrogate was pregnant and good to go had been havoc - to say the  _least_.  The husbands had gotten slightly ahead of themselves and had been panicking around the place, rushing to get everything for the new arrival in time, despite the fact there was still another seven months to go. 

Magnus, being the perfectionist he was, was of course the slightly more overboard of the two - currently. 

They had woken up very early in order to avoid the morning rush hour as they intended to get a few bits of furniture for the baby already prepared, and because of that Alec had spent the entire rest of the morning after getting home putting the baby’s crib together. 

He had told his husband to just relax for a whilst he took care of things, which for Magnus actually resulted in him watching his gorgeous husband’s muscles in action whilst sipping on a nice, steaming cup of coffee.

Alec smiled at his husbands presence behind him, knowing full well Magnus couldn’t actually see his face but not caring.

“Enjoying the view?” Alec’s voice was laced with amusement, but Magnus agreed, nonetheless.

“Who  _wouldn’t_ enjoy this view? Gods, I got so lucky. I chose the perfect man to have a child with, didn’t I?” A soft smirk rose to Magnus’ mouth as he brought the mug of coffee to his lips, knowing full well that Alec’s face would be graced with a blush as of right now.

And Magnus was right; of course. 

A soft laugh left the younger man’s lips at the remark, his head dropping slightly to rest on the hand he had placed on the side of the crib as if to try and hide the beautiful crimson flush on his features.

“Now, now. Don’t you dare deprive anyone of that beauty you hold. Not  _even_ the air.” Magnus playfully tutted at his husband which earned a louder chuckle from his lover.

“Magnus! You’re distracting me, I thought  you were the one who wanted me to build this thing!” Alec exclaimed with a soft laugh, gently hitting the wood of the crib under his palm.

Magnus placed his coffee down beside him and held his hands up in a dramatic manner,sporting a faux defensive expression on his features as his husband leant back against the crib to see him.

“Fine, fine! You’re right, i’m not playing fair. I’ll leave my sexy man in peace whilst he gets in all sorts of drool-worthy positions in order to finish building this clump of wood.” Magnus smirked, walking over to him to leave a lingering kiss on Alec’s lips that caused a small whine to leave the younger’s lips, before grabbing his coffee and leaving the room.

Alec had a wide smile on his lips as he watched the father of his unborn child left the room, soon turning back to finish building said-child’s bed.

A few hours after Alec had finished it was six in the evening and their family had arrived for their weekly game night.

The house now consisted of the Lightwood siblings (Alec, Isabelle, Max and last and  _definitely_ least, Jace), Jace’s boyfriend Simon, Clary - who had been with Izzy for almost a year now, Maia and Magnus’ two best friends, Ragnor and Catarina.

The house was always packed on the Lightwood-Bane game night and in a few short months, there would be an extra, beautiful addition to that and everyone was overjoyed by that fact.

“So, magnus. What do you want to have, a girl or a boy?” Izzy asked excitedly, gleaming at both her big brother and his husband. She was so happy for them both, especially her brother,as he was finally experiencing the happiness he more than deserved. 

Both Alec and Magnus shared a knowing look between each other, and Magnus held his hand out for Alec to hold. Alec gladly accepted the offer with a pure smile on his face.

“Actually, it sounds cliche but we genuinely don’t care. Not in a horrible way of not caring though. Whatever,  _whoever_ we get is gonna be the most special being in the world to both of us. All that matters is that we raise our child - boy, girl, anyone they feel they are - to be a strong, good hearted individual, then we’ll know we’ve done a good job. Right, Alexander?” Magnus smiled softly at his husband, his heart warmedwhen he saw him with a beaming smile in response.

“ _ Exactly _ . Actually, I couldn’t have said it better myself, honestly.” Alec spoke softly, bringing his husbands hand to his lips to leave a soft kiss on the top of it.

A bunch of awe’s sounded around the room at the happy couple. 

In a matter of moments, loud chatter filled the room about the baby and the happy couple just shared a loving look with each other. Magnus slowly got out of his seat, making his way over to his husband and laying a kiss on Alec’s forehead.

“I’m just going to get some of the baby clothes we’ve already bought to show the others, darling. I’ll be right back.” Magnus let the younger man know and Alec responded with a nod, squeezing Magnus’ hand gently.

Magnus made his way up the stairs of their house, reaching the upstairs and entering the soon-to-be babies room.

As he began walking over to the wardrobe that contained the bags of little clothes he and his husband had recently bought, he took an unexpected jolt when he tripped over something laying on the floor of the room, going flying in the air and causing him to land right beside the newly built crib, the side of it caving in in response.

Magnus was hit with instant panic, hoping no one had heard the incident go down.

He wasn’t hurt at all, but the same couldn’t be said for the baby’s bed, unfortunately. Magnus scrambled to sit in an upright position, trying his best to fix the broken crib before anyone found out he had messed it up. 

He picked up a bar of wood that had fallen on the floor beside him, lining it up with where it had broken off from and hitting them against each other in an attempt to stick them back together. 

Magnus let out a frustrated sigh when nothing happened, moving on to try and fix another area instead.

The next few minutes were filled with Magnus’ grumbles and huffs, getting annoyed at himself for not being able to fix something so simple.

But Magnus was taken by surprise when he heard a soft voice come from the doorway behind him.

“Magnus? Love? What happened? I heard a loud bang so I got worried.” Alec questioned his husband in a concerned tone, his right eyebrow raised in wonder.

The younger man crossed his arms when he heard the elder let out a sad sigh.

“I’m sorry, darling. I wasn’t paying attention and I tripped over something on my way to the wardrobe, leading me to ruin all your hard work on the crib. It was foolish, really. I should’ve been more careful and it definitely didn’t help that I didn’t switch the light on when I came in.”

Magnus’ shoulders slumped as he finished speaking, his head falling down in shame.

Alec frowned, walking over to his husband and crouching beside him. 

“Hey, hey. Look at me, love.” Alec spoke softly, bringing his pointer finger under Magnus’ chin to raise it up, making their eyes meet. “I’m not bothered about the crib, I can sort it in no time, don’t worry baby. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Alec frowned. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” He gave his husband a quick once over before Magnus gave him a small shake of his head. 

“No, I’m completely fine, I just feel awful about breaking something you spent so long on the get perfect for our baby.” Magnus looked up at Alec with pure honesty.

Alec’s lips turned up into a sweet smile at his husbands soft words. “Come here, let me fix it.” He said whilst pulling Magnus against him, leaning over to turn the switch on and placing a hand on the broken part of the crib.

He turned his head slightly and he gasped. “See? The screwdriver I forgot to take off the floor earlier is what you tripped over. So it’s not your fault at all, I should’ve moved it.” Alec gave Magnus a reassuring smile before kissing his soft hair.

“Now,  look.” Alec said, leaning forward and repairing the damages to the crib in a very swift manner as his husband watched in awe.

Once he finished, he turned back round to see Magnus and brought him back into a hug.

“See? Told you you had no reason to panic.” Alec said with a smile, resting his chin on Magnus’ head and breathing in the fresh, sandalwood scent he always sported.

Magnus smiled into the younger man’s hard chest but then it turned into a smirk just as fast. “And as I said before, my husband manages to make chores so fucking sexy. What miracle must I have performed in my past life to earn myself a man carved like a greek god? You’re truly an adonis, a sight for sore eyes.” Magnus reeled off the compliments as if it was nothing, which it wasn’t, but of course his oblivious-to-his-perfect-looks husband would never agree to that. 

A blush shot straight across Alec’s features as he shook his head. “You cheered up fast.” Alec said playfully, earning a glare from Magnus.

Magnus gently slapped Alec’s chest, rolling his eyes. “That’s not how you respond to a compliment!” 

Alec smirked before leaning into him, slowly. “How about this for a response, then?” Alec questioned, before connecting their lips in a soft, unhurried kiss.

Magnus, taken of guard, let out a soft whimper in response, leaning into the kiss before bringing his arms up to wrap around his husbands neck. 

Alec rested his own hands against Magnus’ hips, pulling him slightly closer to him and deepening the kiss. 

Magnus let out a small moan when he felt Alec’s tongue enter his own mouth, nearly bringing their make-out session further himself, but quickly (reluctantly) stopping himself before he allowed them to get carried away. 

Magnus slowly tore himself away from Alec’s body, earning a sad wine from the younger man.

Magnus chuckled in response, pressing a finger to his husbands plump, now slightly swollen lips.

“Baby, we have guests. Getting carried away will do us no good, no matter how _enjoyable_ said activities are.” Magnus smirked as Alec sighed, but nodded his head anyway.

“You’re right. Speaking off, we should probably get back before they do get suspicious.” Alec said whilst standing up, holding a hand out for Magnus. 

Magnus’ head fell back as he roared with laughter. “Oh, i’m sure they’re already suspicious.”

They both smirked at each other. Alec leaned over to whisper in a very sultry manner in Magnus’ ear. “Just wait till tonight,  _babe_.” Alec simply said, sending a shiver down Magnus’ spine before walking away and leaving his husband stood there in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to leave comments so I can improve on my writing & check out my twitter @alecsmars!


End file.
